Aún duele
by RumiTaseme
Summary: Albus Dumbledore ha pasado por mucho en su vida. Ahora está apunto de enfrentarse a una batalla muy dura, tanto física cómo emocionalmente. Su pasado con Gellert Grindelwald nunca fue sencillo.


Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

Espero que disfruten esta historia :)

* * *

 **Aún duele**

Entre las aguas de mi pensadero los recuerdos iban y venían con en torbellinos, mezclándose y tomando forma. Tan nítidos y vividos cómo siempre... ¡qué dolor!, aún duele ahora, cómo una puñalada en el corazón. ¿Por qué mis recuerdos son siempre tan enriquecidos en detalles? Y sin embargo, aún así, no fui capaz de ver quién fue…

La imagen en las aguas empieza a tomar forma, el rostro de la amable Bathilda Bagshot mirando con su habitual ternura. Desde que mi madre murió ella siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarnos.

Ese fue un verano cálido, aquel día las cigarras no dejaban de cantar. Bathilda entró por la portezuela de la entrada, la cual siempre dejamos abierta, el camino que lleva hasta la puerta principal de la casa es empedrado, lo cual le dificulta el andar desde hace un mes, cuando tuvo un enfrentamiento con unos muggles que le intentaron robar. Antes de que llegue a tocar la puerta, esta se abre y sale Aberforth, me acababa de comunicar que iría a comprar algunos alimentos y yo me quedaría al cargo de Ariana.

-Buenos días Aberforth, ¿cómo estás?

Bathilda no venía sola, por la ventana de mi cuarto, que daba al patio principal de la casa, pude observar que la acompañaba un joven alto y esbelto, de cabellera rubia. Mientras lo miraba alzó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul, cómo el mar cuando hay tormenta. Algo en su mirada me ensimismó lo suficiente como para que se diese cuenta y me sonriese. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Aparté la mirada e intenté seguir con mi estudio.

-Bien, señora Bagshot, salía a comprar, ¿quería usted algo?

-No, no te preocupes Aberforth, este es mi sobrino nieto, Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert este es Aberforth Dumbledore, el mediano de los tres hermanos Dumbledore.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte.

Aberforth lo miró con sospecha.

-Encantado. Lo siento, pero debo irme –dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Oh, no te preocupes Aberforth, venía a ver a tu hermano, ¿se encuentra Albus en casa?

Pareció dudar y luego asintió. Abrió la puerta y me llamó. Yo, que desde el piso superior había escuchado toda la conversación, me encontraba bajando para recibirlos. Al verme Aberforth me dio una mirada de preocupación, creo que sospechaba que descuidaría a nuestra hermana si tenía alguna distracción, y eso era lo que él consideraba a esas visitas.

-Buenos días señora Bagshot y… -nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar, él sonrió con reconocimiento.

-Gellert Grindelwald –respondió el joven extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto, Grindelwald, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore –estreché su mano cordialmente.

-Puedes llamarme Gellert, debemos tener la misma edad –volvió a sonreír, su sonrisa parecía transmitir paz y tranquilidad, era un sentimiento asombroso.

-Gellert se quedará un tiempo a vivir en mi casa, al igual que tu es un joven muy talentoso, me preguntaba si podrías enseñarle los alrededores –dijo Bathilda.

-Oh, claro. En estos momentos no podrá ser ya que tengo que cuidar de mi hermana, es una niña muy enfermiza y no se puede quedar sola.

"Una niña muy enfermiza", eso era lo que siempre decíamos sobre Ariana.

-¿Acabaste los estudios? Siempre sentí curiosidad por si los temarios escolares eran similares en todos los colegios de magia. ¿Podría ver qué estudiaste en tu último año?

No pude negarme, tenía algo que me hacía querer mostrarle cuan talentoso era. Pues en Hogwarts era el mejor estudiante con diferencia, e incluso superaba a algunos de mis profesores. Ese día Gellert se quedó hasta tarde, incluso se quedó a cenar, para disgusto de Aberforth.

Los días fueron pasando y nuestra amistad se fortalecía cada vez más, solíamos quedar en la casa de Bathilda o el la mía cuando mi hermano no estaba demasiado agobiante.

Una tarde en la que estábamos en la habitación de Geller, me mostró sus indagaciones sobre las reliquias de la muerte. Tenía grandes sueños, ideas que me fascinaron, cosa que no era difícil, pues él poseía un gran poder de convicción. Me presentó un mundo en que los magos tendríamos el lugar que nos pertenece, dejaríamos de escondernos y siendo cómo somos los elegidos entre la raza humana para ser los poseedores de la magia, deberíamos tomar conciencia de ello y gobernar para ayudar a los no poseedores de este poder a permanecer en su lugar. Tantos años en los que fuimos despreciados por los muggles serían remplazados para poder mostrarles a estos que nuestra magia es un don que ellos deberían idolatrar y no intentar exterminar. Un lugar en el que incluso Ariana podría vivir tranquila.

-Crearemos un mundo en el que ambos gobernaremos juntos, ¡seremos los señores de la muerte!, los dos –me dijo Gellert y mordió la comisura de su labio mientras sonreía. Era un gesto que hacía cada vez que se imaginaba una de sus hipótesis. Un gesto que no sé si él era consciente de lo que provocaba en mí.

Cada vez que lo veía así una ansiedad crecía en mí, mis latidos se aceleraban y respirar se volvía más pesado.

-¿Te lo imaginas Albus? Ambos juntos, arreglando con las reliquias los desperfectos de este universo.

Estaba tan cerca de mí que cuando me di cuenta, había eliminado la distancia que me separaba de él y mis labios ya estaban sobre los suyos. Lo estaba besando… ¡Por Merlín!, hasta ese momento no era consciente de lo que ansiaba ese beso. Abrí los ojos y me separé de él al darme cuenta de mi impulso. Gellert me miraba con asombro, sus labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos por la fricción de mi beso. No reaccionaba, lo había estropeado todo.

-Gellert, lo siento, yo… -por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar. Miré la puerta de su cuarto y quise huir, sentía la temperatura en mis mejillas que de seguro estaban sonrojadas.

Me levanté de la cama donde hasta ese momento ambos estábamos sentados y di un paso vacilante hacia la puerta cuando noté su mano aprisionando mi brazo. Volteé a mirarlo, aún parecía asombrado. Sonrió y me impulsó de nuevo a sentarme.

-Albus… ¿te gusto? –no respondí y el continuó-. No te preocupes Albus, está bien, querías besarme, ¿no?

Acercó sus labios a los míos deteniéndose a unos centímetros, aún me sostenía del brazo, nuestras miradas se cruzaban, podía sentir su respiración y la mía mezclándose. A esa distancia no podía ver sus labios, pero sus ojos me decían que sonreía nuevamente, los cerró dejando que fuera yo quién tomase la decisión. ¡Por Merlín, eso era demasiado! Nunca había sentido nada así por nadie, y allí estaba él, alguien que igualaba mi talento, un hombre tan guapo, tan astuto, tan perfecto… dejando que yo saciase mi deseo. ¡Lo deseaba fervientemente! Y entregándose así a mí solo hacía que el deseo creciese. Lo besé, ¡claro qué lo besé!, pero no esperaba qué él lo correspondiese, creí que solo se dejaría. En cuanto rocé mis labios con los suyos, él comenzó a moverlos, soltó mi brazo y me tomó por la nuca acercando nuestros rostros más si eso era posible. No sabía que besar era así, todo lo que sabía de los besos era debido a lecturas, nunca lo había experimentado, pero él parecía que sí, pues estaba invadiendo mi boca con su lengua, parecía querer devorarme, besaba, lamía, absorbía… Sin darme cuenta mis manos estaban aferrándolo por la espalda atrayéndolo más a mí. Sentía la excitación en cada parte de mi cuerpo, tanto que comencé a notar un hormigueo en mi entrepierna. Un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios al notar mi miembro tan apretado. Él pareció darse cuenta pues noté que sus labios formaban una sonrisa y un instante después su mano se encontraba acariciando mi pantalón en esa zona. Otro gemido salió de mi boca y me mordí el labio evitando que pudiese introducir su lengua. El placer me estaba volviendo loco.

-Gellert… espera…

En ese momento escuchamos una puerta abrirse en el piso inferior, Bathilda había regresado. Nos separamos con la respiración agitada, el me sonrió cómo siempre.

-Tendremos que dejarlo por hoy –dijo.

El rubor se acentuó en mi rostro, él parecía tranquilo con la situación. No sé si yo le gustaba o sólo estaba jugando. No sé lo pregunté, tampoco le dije en nuestros siguientes encuentros que estaba enamorado de él. Nos besamos en varias ocasiones después de ese día, cuando estábamos solos, pero nunca llegamos a tanto cómo en ese momento. Quizás ambos esperábamos que él otro diese el primer paso o confesase sus sentimientos primero.

El último día que lo vi, es el peor recuerdo que tengo. Estábamos en el salón de mi casa, hasta recordar el tapiz de rombos en tonos marrones de esa sala me produce dolor, Aberforth y Ariana nos acompañaban, mi hermano detestaba a Gellert, solía echarme en cara que descuidaba a Ariana por estar con él, a mi hermana creo que le caía bien, o al menos por momentos eso me parecía, en otras ocasiones tenía la impresión de que Ariana no estaba por completo en el mismo lugar que nosotros.

-Albus, ¿por dónde sugieres comenzar nuestra búsqueda? –me preguntó Gellert.

-Creo que lo mejor sería comenzar por la varita, de los tres objetos es el que deja un rastro más notorio.

-Estoy de acuerdo –mostró su sonrisa de nuevo.

-¡Albus déjate de esas estupideces! Sabes qué no puedes irte, ¿qué será de Ariana? –dijo mi hermano.

-Ariana puede venir con nosotros, yo la cuidaré.

Ariana nos miró preocupada.

-¡Ella no está capacitada para viajar de un lugar a otro! ¡Olvida esa mierda!

-¡Aberforth, tu hermano es capaz de cuidar de vuestra hermana y cumplir su sueño sin problemas! –intervino Gellert.

-¡Cállate!

Aberforth sacó con rapidez su varita del bolsillo y apuntó a Gellert lanzándole el hechizo que desencadenó todos los siguientes. Todo comenzó con ese simple expelliarmus, pero al sacar nuestras varitas cómo un acto reflejo, lo único que conseguimos fue comenzar un duelo entre los tres, pues Gellert respondió con un "crucio", aquello me sorprendió e intenté proteger a Aberforth. Hechizos recorrían cada rincón del salón con cada movimiento de nuestras varitas…

-¡Bastaaaa! –gritó Ariana con los ojos llorosos metiéndose en medio de nosotros.

Un hechizo le dio de lleno, su rostro empalideció y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras ella caía desplomada al suelo.

-¡Ariana! –gritamos Aberforth y yo al mismo tiempo mientras corrimos hacia ella.

No había nada que hacer, su corazón se había parado, mi hermano balbuceaba algo incomprensible entre sollozos, mi vista era borrosa por las lágrimas que inundaban mi rostro, pero aún así pude ver la mirada de odio que me dirijió Aberforth.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡Has matado a Ariana!

Unas pisadas rápidas se escucharon a mi espalda, me giré sorprendido, había olvidado a Gellert, el cual salía corriendo de casa.

¡Lo odié! ¡Lo odié tanto cómo lo amé! Lo detesté por dejarme en esa situación, por no consolarme… Pero me odié todavía más a mí mismo, por dejar a mi hermana, por haberle causado la muerte. No sabía cuál de los hechizos le dio el golpe final, pero a pesar de aquello, aún si no fuese el mío, yo la había llevado hasta aquel momento y me odié por ello.

Las aguas del pensadero fueron desvaneciendo la imagen de ese salón hasta volverse cristalinas, mostrando tan solo el final de ese recipiente.

Hoy descubriremos el desenlace… llevo años esquivándote, evitando enfrentarme a ti, conteniendo todos estos sentimientos. Pero ha llegado el momento, pase lo que pase, este será el último momento en que me permita sentir algo por ti.

Sé que no podré matarte, ¿podrás tú acabar con lo que queda de mi vida?

"Por el bien mayor." Qué equivocado estaba. Esta lucha sí será por el bien común, debo ganarla por todos. Noto una lágrima recorrer mi rostro, no la detengo, no esta vez, en este momento aún puedo permitirme sentir. La lágrima se mezcla entre los hilos de mis recuerdos que navegaban en el pensadero.


End file.
